Second Chance
by Major144
Summary: Ecliptor is purified by the Zordon wave and gets a second change.


Second Chance  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I don't own Power Rangers or any of their characters this is just a story for fun.

Andros the red space ranger raise his sword up to strike Zordon's tankHe was torn between what to do. On one hand he could not destroy Zordon's tank and continue fighting against the Untied Alliance of Evil and their armies, but those were impossible odds. On the other hand if he could smash the tank and send out the good energy and defeat all the villains and save everyone. His eyes fell on the other two figures in the room. One was the now lifeless body of his sister Karone. Karone had been kidnapped as a child and raised to be evil. Karone had gone by the name Astronema princess of evil. The two of them had found each other on the battlefield. He connived her of who he was and for a little while he got her on the side of good. But to help stop an evil plan of Dark Spector's she had to return to her old base the Dark Fortress. She had been captured and had cybernetic implanted in her to make her evil again. The United Alliance of Evil had latter launched a full scale invasion. Andros had entered the Dark Fortress to free Zordon, but had encountered Karone. They battled a little and Andros had accidentally deflect a blast from her staff right back at her apparently killing her. Andros eyes fell on the figure of Ecliptor. Ecliptor had raised Karone in the ways of an evil warrior. Ecliptor showed fatherly affection towards Karone. Though Andros and Ecliptor were enemies he respected Ecliptor for protecting and raising his sister. It was funny in a way on a couple of occasions Ecliptor had saved Andro's life. Once from a trap set up by Darkonda and again he saved both the lives of Andros, Karone and the rest the space rangers by blasting an attacking Darkonda and by throwing himself into a wave of attacking Piranhatrons to allow them all to escape. After Ecliptor had helped them escape he had been captured and cybernetic implants were planted on him making him more evil and loyal to Dark Spector. When Andros had defeated Karone, Ecliptor came into room and saw what happened he kneeled and cradled Karone's head. He then came at Andros screaming in rage at what Andros did. They had an intense battle but Andros managed to wound him and knock him down. Ecliptor managed to crawl to Karone stretching out his hand to her. Now Andros stood before Zordon ready to smash his tank.  
"You must do this Andros. This is the only way to save all that is good." Said Zordon.  
"Yes Zordon." Andros said as he lifted his sword to swing.  
Andros hit the tank and it exploded into a giant wave of energy. Andros watched in amazement as some Quantrons who just busted into the room weapons drawn got hit by the wave. They froze and turned into statues then they crumbled into a pile of dust. Andros looked over to see Ecliptor on his knees throwing up his body in front of Karone as a shield from the wave. The wave hit Ecliptor and at first nothing happened. Then Andros noticed that the cybernetic implants on Ecliptor's body froze and turned to stone and crumbled off him. Ecliptor was back to his normal looking self. Then a gold glow enveloped his body. Andros watched in stunned amazement as Ecliptor started changing form. Gone were the spikes and bulkiness. Now before Andros was a man in black in green body armor wearing a helmet that in a way resembled something like the Phantom Rangers. The figure arms reached up and removed the helmet. The face of the figure was that of an older man with stern and commanding features. The man that was once the robot Ecliptor stared at his hands in confusion.  
"I'm human?" Said the man in Ecliptor's voice.  
Andros stood there equally confused wondering what kind of effects the wave was having all over the world. His eyes fell on Karone's body it still looked the same and she still looked lifeless. Ecliptor also looked at Karone's body.  
"It wasn't your fault. I'm as much to blame for this outcome." Said Ecliptor.  
"I take full responsibility for this. Lets pilot this base back to earth." Said Andros.  
Ecliptor nodded. The Dark Fortress flew back to Earth. It landed in the city. Andros carrying the body of Karone stepped out followed by Ecliptor. A crowd of people watched them descend. Andros knelt on his knees and hugged his sister close to him and wept. A few tears landed on her then she started glowing. She changed gone were the cybernetic implants and evil now she was back to her normal self and alive and well. She hugged her brother. The rest of the space rangers came cheering on up and joined in. Karone's eyes landed on Ecliptor. She walked up to him.  
"I'm sorry for all that has happen to you." Said Ecliptor.  
"It doesn't matter now you raised and protected me. You were a father to me now were are both on the side of good." Said Karone.  
"I have always loved you my daughter princess." Said Ecliptor.  
"And I have always loved you like a father." Said Karone.  
They hugged.  
"I must go now my daughter." Said Ecliptor.  
"Why must you leave? I need you." Cried Karone.  
"I believe I was given a second chance for a reason." Explained Ecliptor. " you don't need me as long as you have family and friends like them." He said pointing to Andros and the other rangers,  
Karone nodded in understanding.  
"I wish you luck." She said.  
"Thank you. And best of luck to you. Farewell my daughter." Said Ecliptor as he hugged Karone.  
He walked up to Andros.  
"I leave her in the care of your capable hands now." Said Ecliptor.  
"Thank you for watching over her." Said Andros.  
"I'm off to find out what I'm supposed to do with my second chance. May fortune be with you and those precious to you." Said Ecliptor as he waved and teleported away.  
Andros stared up at the sky.  
"I hope you find out what your supposed to do Ecliptor." He said as he went to join in with the rest of the crowd to celebrate their victory over evil.  
The End.


End file.
